1. Field of the Invention
The disclosed embodiments of the present invention relate to an optical sensor, and more particularly, to an optical sensor module utilizing optical designs to change a non-contact gesture sensitive region, and a related mobile apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
As an optical sensor module recognizes a motion of a reflecting object (e.g. a user's hand) by detecting reflected light reflected from the reflecting object, the optical sensor module can be disposed in a mobile apparatus (e.g. a smart phone) to realize a non-contact operation. The optical sensor module is disposed outside of a display screen to avoid overlapping disposition. For example, regarding a mobile apparatus 100 shown in FIG. 1, an optical sensor module 102 is disposed on the outer periphery of a display screen 104. As a sensing region (a gesture sensitive region RN) is located directly above the optical sensor module 102, the user has to perform a non-contact (or touchless) gesture directly above a frame of the mobile apparatus 100 in order to ensure that the optical sensor module 102 can detect a reflected signal reflected from the user's hand.
However, when the user performs the non-contact gesture (e.g. the hand moves rightward or leftward), the user's elbow blocks the user's view of the display screen 104, which causes inconvenience to the user. Further, when operating the mobile phone 100 for the first time, the user performs a non-contact gesture intuitively above a center of a display area DN rather than the optical sensor module 102. In other words, the user has to learn where a non-contact gesture sensitive region is when operating the mobile phone 100 for the first time.
Thus, there is a need for a novel optical sensor design which can provide user-friendly experience.